FLDVM:Xanfv'an'
by Windshale
Summary: What the heck Happened! A branch in the road of the story of 'friend, lover and DVM'. Xanfv'an': How it could have happened, mistaken, or accidentally happened. BM OC
1. Throttle from Ch 10

FLDVM: Xanfv'an'

Throttle. (from ch 10)

_Amaris was laughing as she was dancing to a song, _after a few drinks Throttle began to say things he probably shouldn't have. The fifth round of Slurrado had him feeling blissfully relaxed; something he hadn't felt in a long time. He watched as her hips moved in a long skirt that draped about her every curve, hiding her bare feet as they moved across the floor. Her shirt had become unbuttoned from the heat of cooking and she seemed to have forgotten about it, the peach camisole winking at him from underneath. It seemed she was either tipsy or just didn't care to be serious enough to worry about appearances.

As she was dancing to a new song of foreign rock music, she stumbled and he moved off the couch to catch her around her waist as they slid to the floor laughing.

"Silly dancer." Throttle looked into her eyes, his hands staying on waist even as an alarm of warning sounded somewhere far away.

"Yeah I know," She replied giggling, leaning a bit forwards to grab her drink and finishing it off. Throttle felt the brush of a breast against his ear as she leaned for her drink and then slid back again. He felt a slow rush stir in his jeans as his hand moved on their own.

"Hey babe, what do those words mean?" He asked her as his hands rubbed her sides and then her back, a slow groan escaping her throat as the his touch and the sound of music cascaded over her. She grinned wickedly as she leaned in close and whispered, "Y_ou keep yourself at a distance.. Ahhn.. But before I lose myself I got to ask...Is it alright to love you?_"

At this she leaned back, and settled across his legs as her hips moved seductively and her voice in English blended with the man singing in Japanese, "I_n the trembling night.. as good as it is now.. once more- deeper. As your lips melt again against mine.._" She was so close her lips brushed against his tooth, the warning bells in her head long since shut off. "_I am your Vanilla.._"

She rocked away from him giggling and then still singing the song, adding her voice to the female in the background as she went "_Iku~_" Throttle had realized after the first verse that the song was a bomb of sexual innuendo and since she hadn't touched the play-list on her stereo, it was unintentional. But with Amaris moving like she was to the song he felt the urge to go along with it. As he rose, he stumbled slightly forwards, landing against the petite woman who braced as she caught him. She glanced at the clock and groaned at the time. It was late and she was sure he was too hammered to stay on the bike to head home. She moved under his right arm, letting him lean against her as she wobbled him through the obstacle course that was her living room towards her bedroom. Throttle stifled a yawn, half of him yearning for sleep and the other half enjoying the feel and scent of a woman nearby. "Mmm?"

"It's time to call it a night, boyo. You're not going to fit on the couch so go ahead an use my room. Besides, this way I won't disturb you." with a soft grunt she shifted, causing him to fall backwards on her bed. His tan fur a sharp contrast against her red sheets and teak canopy bed-frame. Throttle laid there perfectly still, feeling her hands and fingers work the laces and snaps of his boots. Amaris grabbed the heavy boots and placed them next to her reading chair. She shook her head; Throttle wasn't going to make this easy, she didn't even know his tolerances and in hindsight regretted giving him such a strong level of her bar-tending expertise. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room as she frowned at his belts. They would be uncomfortable to sleep on, so she got to work taking them off. Her fingers brushed against his jeans as she felt for the buckle on one belt and felt a shift in his pants. Her fingers stilled at the movement and swore that the mouse took in a sharp breath. Her face blushed considerably even as she forced herself to remove the last belt before laying them atop of the chair. She looked back slightly nervous at the thought of him on her bed and the bulge of his jeans showing his arousal.

"'Maris?" Throttle slurred her name softly as he raised himself halfway, removing his gloves ,glasses and wrist-wraps and dropping them to the side of the bed before leaning back against his elbows. His eyes unfocused in the darkness of the room, he tilted his head and twitched his ears trying to listen for her. The move was too cute and she was glad she could see in such dim light.

"I'm here." She moved to the side of the bed, "Lets just get your vest off and then you can.." As she was working on trying to get his vest off, he leaned in and kissed her softly. She stared at him even as he brought an uneasy hand to her face and kissed her again, "Stay with me.." his voice sound so much richer in the darkness, causing something in her to stir and respond; she kissed him back, exploring the contours of his mouth in questing , light kisses.

Throttle shrugged off the vest, causing the vest to pin down his elbows and for the petite woman to slide closer to him. He grinned as the scent of green tea and lavender teased his senses; causing him to leave her lips and lightly run his tongue across her neck.

Amaris' groan gave way to a gasp as she felt him nip the sensitive skin of her neck, her body responding as a wave of heat began between her legs and curled towards her stomach. Throttle murmured something she couldn't understand against her skin, but it sounded so erotic it caused a shiver to run through her mind. She felt something soft wiggle teasingly up her leg, lifting her skirt as it moved towards her thigh. She shivered as the tip of his tail teased her through her panties before nudging underneath, tugging her panties away.

"Throttle... don't.." her voice didn't sound very authoritative even to her ears as she gave a plaintive mewl as his tail began to stroke her and his mouth worked through her clothes, teasing her breasts. A wave of heat started from his teasing tail, curling past her stomach and cascaded to the top of her head in a combination of heat and static as she gave a throaty cry.

He rolled so quickly Amaris found herself underneath him; one of his knees between her thighs as he flung his vest towards the chair. Throttle looked down at the woman beneath him as his eyes finally adjusted to the light. Her flushed cheeks, parted lips and half closed eyes along with the lush scent and response from her body called something feral and he growled as he nipped her ear. "Say it again, baby.." His hand tugged and slipped under her shirt as her back arched and felt her smooth skin as he hiked her clothing over her breasts. "Say it again.." he murmured as his tail became soaked with her juices and he teased a nipple with his tongue.

"Throttle..." her whimper followed by a groan as he licked and nibbled from one breast to another, one hand snapping her bra clasp easily as he undid his pants.

Amaris panted as the tail disappeared and his hands and mouth continued to tease; her ears registering that another article of clothing had been moved and hit something above her. She was sure it wasn't anything on her. She jerked her head up to look down at him and found that he was completely naked. His eyes had a desiring look that burned through her; he pulled himself toward her and she bit back a groan as she felt his length press against her mound through the fabric of her skirt and assaulted her lips. Throttle pressed her body against the bed as his hand reached done and grasped her buttock, bringing her closer to his manhood as his tail teased her heat before pulling her panties down. His mind a fog as words from his mother planet; dark, sensual words came from his lips. He felt like his body would melt at the heat he was feeling as her hands finally touched him; her nails cascading soft against the arch of his back, then stroking in a feather light touch back up to his shoulders. He quickly whipped his tail so the skirt was out of the way and with a quick jerk of his hand the underwear was done for.

"Aux'u'non.." Amaris moaned the nonsensical word, causing Throttle to groan deep in his throat as he nudged the tip of his rod against her wet heat.

"Be'a'seta!" He gasped as he became one with her.

Amaris jerked upright from her side, panting softly as she looked around her. She patted her body as she did a mental check of her clothes; all was in order and nothing was ripped away or shoved aside. Looking she saw the tan mouse sleeping deeply and something of panic that had coiled inside her relaxed as she realized he had boxers on. She gently tugged on the sheet and draped it over him before tiptoeing to grab some fresh clothes from her dresser and headed to the shower.

"_Ugh, I can't believe I had a wet dream about Throttle; it's shameful.."_ She thought to herself as she dropped the bedraggled clothes into the washer before taking a cool shower.


	2. Modo from Ch23

FLDVM: Xanfv'an: Modo from ch23

(yeah it's Romantic mush.. sue me)

"..We'll get you back. You can count on that." Modo nuzzled against her neck, causing Amaris to giggle and squirm on his lap as he held her close. Goddess above how he loved that laugh; playfully he ran his fingers across her ribs to hear it again.

"I'm glad.. teehee heeehehee.. let me breathe.." She struggled to turn around and face him as he tickled her, her body wiggling about trying to get away from his hand. The petite woman suddenly found her laughter being swallowed as Modo kissed her with slow deliberation, rumpling the sundress as he brought her closer. He slowly relaxed his grip and slid Amaris next to him on the raised part of the sculpture, putting her eye to eye with him. The dress she wearing was white, making her skin glow. She felt so warm and her soft look made him stir hot inside as she gently touched his face. "'Maris, I-"

His eyes widened as she gently placed her fingertips on his mouth. "Don't say it, Modo. Whatever happens, don't say it." She looked into his surprised eyes, and found he didn't understand. She'd have to explain it to him, but not now. "Please?"

He saw it was important to her; he took her hand into both of his own, nodding as he placed her small hand over his heart. "S'alright, darlin," He grinned as he leaned in close, "It just mean I get to show you.."

Her heartbeat began to triple time it as he leaned close, the sculpture seeming to melt and cushion her back, as he leaned in close and kissed her softly. She felt his large hands caress her sides; her own hand still resting on his chest, feeling the thudding of his heart as her other hand began to explore the expanses of his body.

Modo rumbled a sigh as he moved away a white strap off her shoulder kissing her neck and enjoying the shaken sigh he caused her. He had to be careful with her, even in a dream-scape. If he lost control, he could hurt her, and he wasn't sure an Earth woman could handle Martian lovemaking all at once. Not to mention his own strength; It was best to just enjoy what he could do now.

"_However.._" a dark side of him thought grinning wickedly, "_You can smell her and feel her, but can you __**taste**__ her?_"

He swore he could scent her excitement, and slid his hand to her knee and slide upwards under her dress, his thumb moving in slow circles up her inner thigh. The woman under him shivered as her legs parted slightly, spine arching as her fingers dug into his shoulders as he tugged the dress down passed breasts. She gasped when she felt his thumb brush against her mound and he licked the tip of her breast, causing the pink flesh to harden. Modo gave a slow smile as his thumb rubbed against her slit as he gently nibbled on her breasts. Amaris whimpered as her hands moved to the back of his head, tugging the short fur behind his ears. Modo sucked harder, trying to hide the growl she caused. How could she know that felt so damn good. He felt his thumb becoming wet as he used it to explore her female channel, his mouth traveling down the planes of her body.

Amaris' body seem to flare up in heat wherever Modo touched her. Her slit weeping as she shifted her hips against his digit, yearning for more. She gasped as he nipped under her bellybutton, and then she felt his lips on her inner thigh.

"Modo!" Her throaty cry along with the other sounds she made were driving him over an edge. The scent of her mound aroused more than his curiosity as he gave a slow lick.

She gasped as her hips bucked up and her thighs tightened. He looked up at her and grinned, "Easy now, darlin. I want to enjoy this..." And to prove his point tasted her again, loving the sound of her heated voice.

She thought his leisurely licks were driving her insane until she felt his hand shift close and felt a digit enter her; her legs widened as fingertips pressed against him as she cried out for release. He kept this new pace up for a few moments before he pulled away slowly, leaving her panting as she watched him. She felt his energy and the look of him shift somehow, but he looked the same. As she regained her breath she brought her feet up to the band of his pants and tugged. Taking the hint he undid the string and watched as she worked her toes to tug them down playfully before taking them off completely.

Amaris took a slow breath inwards at the sight of him naked in front of her. Despite the slight Martian differences, he was one tall, cool drink of water. He prowled over her bracing himself on the sculpture she was leaning on. His eyes were so intense, it startled her for a moment; he leaned close and she caught her scent on his fur.

"Once we start.." His rumbled deeply, "I won't stop til I'm satisfied. Things will change and Goddess above darlin', I don't care right now.."

Amaris wrapped her arms around his neck as he took hold of her hips, her legs straddling his hips as he sat back on the bench. He felt the tip of his shaft become soak with her juices as her hands fripeed his shoulderes. She panted against his neck, yearning to be filled she began to slowly rock her hips and impale herself on him. She arched back, her lips parted and her body began to resist his girth for a moment. His large hands, that were so gentle a moment ago, now gripped her small waist roughly. She felt him nuzzle against her neck, and felt his breath in her ear; it was ragged as he whispered, "Be'a'seta..."

In her wanton haze she moaned, "Mrh'ru'zov.."

And then she felt odd; opening her eyes she found him fading and about to wake up just as he hands guided her down to the base of him.


End file.
